


a christmas miracle

by Carpelia



Series: carpelia’s new year gifts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpelia/pseuds/Carpelia
Summary: Everyone knew that Stiles and Derek were married.And apparently only Derek was left to remember this was not actually real.





	a christmas miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikerStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/gifts).



> this is for my platonic soulmate, i love you darling

Everyone knew that Stiles and Derek were married.

And apparently only Derek was left to remember this was not actually real.

*

Derek would like to say he didn’t remember when this started, but that would be an obvious lie, since he was incapable of forgetting anything Stiles ever said to him.

It all started last year, when newlyweds Scott and Allison just returned from their honeymoon, all smiles and red faces, just like when they were teenagers. They couldn’t stop calling each other “husband” and “wife”, like they could not believe it was real. It was amusing and a bit disturbing, for Derek’s tastes.

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles’ thing was fairly new, which made Derek question whether it was real some mornings. Then he would check his phone to see the time, and see Stiles’ messages for him, and he would remember it was real. Maybe the most real thing Derek has ever had.

Stiles stood up from his chair, walked to Derek, hugged him from behind, and mimicked Allison in the fakest voice. “Oh my dear husband, do you remember our incredible honeymoon in Hawaii, where we spent long walks on the beach, which literally happened two weeks ago?”

Everyone started to laugh at Stiles obnoxious impression of Allison, meanwhile Allison and Scott went red, which didn’t stop them from yelling at Stiles.

Derek also laughed aloud with his pack, but his mind could not stop replaying the part where Stiles called him husband.

*

As many things with Stiles, it started with a joke, but it obviously went downhill from there.

*

At first, he only did it when Scott and Allison were around, because as everyone knew, Stiles loved antagonizing his best friend. (and also embarrassing him.)

But then. Then. he started to do it with everyone else.

To a deputy working with his father:

“Heyyyyy, do you see my husband over there? Can you believe we are high school sweethearts. I mean. He wasn’t a high schooler and we definitely weren’t together back then, but the fact that we didn’t annoy each other into death says so much about us.”

To his coworkers:

“Do you remember my husband, Derek? No? I’ve told you about him before, guys. Come on.”

“I thought he was your boyfriend, not husband.”

“We went to Vegas one weekend because my boo here has a fortune to spend so we also got married by an Lady Gaga impersonator. Then we woke up hangover, and decided to stick with it.”

To old women in grocery stores:

“I’m buying all these vegetables for my dad and husband. My dad because he has cholesterol, and my husband because he is obsessed with eating healthy. You see, I’m a thoughtful son and a husband, but this has a downside. They make me eat healthy with them!”

“Okay? I asked you where the self check out was.”

*

He talked like this so much, that their friends forgot it was not real.

Sometimes Derek thought Stiles forgot too.

*

So he decided to remind him.

By buying him a ring and actually proposing him so that they would be husbands for real.

*

Derek knew it was a cliche to propose on Christmas, and he also knew that Stiles didn’t like cliches. But he couldn’t wait anymore so he decided to propose on the day after Christmas.

Except, as Derek should have been aware of this by now, nothing went according to plan.

He prepared breakfast before Stiles arrived, because it was Stiles’ favorite meal. He even put candles on the table. But then he had a phone call from him. John had food poisoning from all the Christmas food he ate on the day before.

They spent the whole day waiting for him to be discharged. Stiles kept talking about how he was right to insist on healthy food, and also that he shouldn’t have let him have a cheat day on Christmas.

Derek tried to comfort him, told him it wasn’t his fault, but once Stiles started to get anxious there was no way to calm him until he actually saw his dad.

Luckily, they released him by evening, telling him to go easy on meals and not to eat too much.

Since derek’s life was a combination of bad decisions combined with bad luck, he started to wonder whether it was a good idea. Stiles obviously joked about it, and if he was serious, he would have never spent this long without making it obvious.

Stiles decided to go home with his dad, not even remembering that they actually planned to spend the whole day together. Derek tried to not feel sad about this, since he knew Stiles would be worried to death if he wasn’t with his dad.

He went to his apartment, which had christmas decorations all over the place, all the breakfast food still on the table, and he went to his bedroom without even cleaning it. 

Just when he was about to fall asleep, he heard some noises from the apartment, and he leapt from his bed, only to find Stiles on his bedroom door.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with your dad.”

“Melissa insisted on staying with him. She took the day off and kicked me out because my hovering annoyed them.”

Derek felt himself smile without meaning to. It was still unbelievable that he got to have this.

“Come here.”

“Uh huh. Not before you explain why there is breakfast food on the table. They look like they are about to go stale.”

“I prepared it for us this morning but then I went to the hospital in a hurry I forgot to clean it up.”

“What about when you got home, then?”

“I was tired, Stiles.”

“Okay, I would believe that, if you weren’t a cleanliness freak. You get mad at me when there is a sock on the floor. Also, what’s up with the unlit candles?”

“You know, this is one of the times I wish you weren’t so detail-oriented and overly-curious.”

A dark look passed over Stiles’ face. “Fine. Excuse me for worrying about you.”

Then he turned to leave, which was the moment Derek realized he fucked up.

“Stiles, wait!” And surprisingly, he did. Derek hold his arm and turned him so they were face to face. “I’m sorry. I’ve been feeling down, a little bit. But I’ll be fine. Please come back inside.”

“Not going to tell me what’s up?”

“I will. Just come into the bedroom.”

“Fine.” He removed his arm from Derek’s grip and went into the bedroom, and Derek immediately panicked.

How was he going to explain the situation to Stiles without messing the surprise? He couldn’t, because Stiles had a way of seeing through him when he lied, so Derek tried not to do it anymore. 

Well, no time like the present to get rejected, thought Derek, and went into the kitchen the retrieve the ring from the cupboard which was filled with protein shakes because Stiles never checked it.

When he returned to the bedroom, he found Stiles sitting on the bed, still wearing his ugly jumper and looking like the most beautiful thing Derek’s ever seen.

He went to seat next to him, and held Stiles’ hands between his.

“I wanted to have a special day with you, just to two of us. I’ve been planning this for a while, so I was a bit bummed that it didn’t happen. Of course I’m sad that your father had-”

“No, I get it. But I’m curious, is today somehow important? Did I miss an anniversary?”

“No, you didn’t. But if everything goes well, it will be an anniversary in the future.”

“What?”

He went on his knees and got the ring box from his pocket. Stiles looked like this was the last thing he expected.

“Stiles, will you-”

“You dumbass.”

“What?”

“Is this why you were freaking out for days? I thought something was wrong.”

“Well,”

“Nevermind. Go on, ask your question. I want to hear this.”

Derek, even though his hand was shaking from nerves, tried to look like he was confident. “Stiles, as you know as well as me, everyone thinks we are married. This is fifty percent because we act like an old married couple, and fifty percent because you introduce me to everyone as your husband. I thought it was time we made it official. I hope you are on the same page as me. Well, here it goes. Stiles, will you-”

“YES!”

Stiles leapt to kiss Derek, but they went down to floor, while laughing.

“I thought you wanted me to ask the question.”

“You were taking too long. I mean, it was sweet. But still.” He looked around them. “Where is my ring? Put it on me.”

They looked for the ring for nearly ten minutes, because Derek dropped it while Stiles was falling on top of him. They eventually found it under the wardrobe.

While Stiles was looking at the ring on his finger fondly, Derek couldn’t help but think, just like every step in their relationship, this development was very in character for them. 

Now they only had to suffer through their friends making fun of them once they heard the story. But as long as they were together, they could probably deal with it.

The End.


End file.
